


[Podfic] Lonely Boy

by greedy_dancer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of foxxcub's story. 
</p>
<p>
  <i>Mickey’s never been too good at planning ahead.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lonely Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lonely Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315750) by [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/pseuds/foxxcub). 



> Spoilers up to 1x10.

Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:12:25 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1mgXVNX) | **Size:** 17 MB
  * [Podbook](http://bit.ly/1mgzaxc) | **Size:** 12 MB



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> Thanks to foxxcub for having blanket permission to podfic her stuff, and to paraka for hosting!


End file.
